The present invention relates to electric lighting, in particular, light-emitting diode (LED) lighting which has emerged as an increasingly common lighting alternative. There are many compelling reasons to utilize LED lighting solutions such as size, light output or lumens, color spectrum of light, low energy consumption, low heat output, ability to be variably dimmed, and very long life. Manufacturers of traditional lighting have relied upon the standard of the screw in base for a typical incandescent light bulb. Some LED lighting solutions are encapsulated into a traditional screw-in type light bulb base; however, many benefits of LED lighting such as its small size are lost through the constraints of traditional lighting hardware. Other shapes for LED lighting have also emerged including rigid shapes such as tubular shapes for replacement lamps for fluorescent fixtures and flexible shapes such as flexible strips and rope like accent lighting.
An unresolved need remains for a flexible LED lighting solution that also has a sufficient structural element so as to maintain a desired shape and general configuration. The incandescent and fluorescent lamp replacement versions of LED lighting are too rigid and require traditional lamp and lighting materials to be utilized, and the rope-like LED accent lighting lacks any structural capacity so as to maintain any particular shape on its own accord. A material to provide a structure is needed for LED lighting that is both flexible and adaptable being configurable in many different ways while also allowing for easy replacement when the LED life cycle has been expended.